One of the challenges encountered in fluid processing devices, particularly devices designed for high throughput operations, is how to effectively control fluid flow. It is especially difficult to individually and independently control fluid flow in thousands of micro-channels without resorting to the fabrication of sophisticated valving systems which can make microfluidic devices very expensive. A device and method for controlling fluid flow in a microfluidic system is desirable.